


She Knows

by yourekindof_weird



Series: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe/Natasha Romanov [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourekindof_weird/pseuds/yourekindof_weird
Summary: The Legends find out that Sara is dating a strange woman named Natasha Romanov. Then, they find Natasha kissing Sara’s ex, Ava. Things become increasingly more confusing.“We saw Natasha and Ava kissing in Ava’s office,” Zari finishes softly.“Wait, that’s it?” Sara says, “I thought she’d killed my dad or something.”





	She Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a super random thing and I have no idea where I came up with this pairing but I actually don't hate it. I know that Sara and Natasha have a lot in common, being former assassins and trying to do as much as they can to make up for the bad things they've done in the past. I also know that Sara is madly in love with Ava and vice versa. I hope you like it!

A blond haired man pushes Sara Lance against the glass wall of the captain’s office in the Waverider. His mouth is turned down in a frown, but the frown soon becomes a smirk.

Now, this could mean two things. One, somebody is attacking Sara Lance, or two, Sara Lance is in the middle of a very intense makeout session.

Unfortunately, it’s the first option. Sara frees her right hand and jabs the man in the shoulder. This causes the man to stumble backwards, giving Sara the chance to kick him in the chest, sending him sprawling to the ground. He hits his head and doesn’t get back up.

“That was hot,” a woman says behind Sara. Sara smirks, turning to face the red haired woman. The woman’s green eyes show amusement, and a grin spreads across her red lips. Sara’s own smile grows as the woman moves closer. Sara pulls the woman in for a long kiss, which the woman openly accepts.

Sadly, their kiss is interrupted by a groan, which is followed by a gasp. The blond man has woken up, and _was_ attempting to stand up before he’d seen the two women kissing.

“Das ist widerlich!” the man yells, “Sie sind widerli-” he is cut short as the redhead lands a rough blow to his head.

“You should probably send him back to World War Two,” she tells Sara. Sara looks around for something. She finally finds it, the flash gun, and uses it to erase the Nazi’s memory.

“Gimme a sec,” Sara tells the woman. She then uses a time courier, swiped from Ava at some point, to quickly shove the man back into the 1940s. “Now,” Sara sets down the time courier and turns to the red haired woman, “Where were we?”

A red haired woman pushes Sara Lance against the glass wall of the captain’s office in the Waverider. Her red lips are set into a pout, but this soon becomes a smirk.

Now, this could mean two things. One, somebody is attacking Sara Lance, or two, Sara Lance is in the middle of a very intense makeout session.

Luckily, it’s the second option.

Unluckily, their kiss is interrupted… again.

“Oh!” Ray squeaks.

“What the hell?” Amaya exclaimes. 

“Woah,” Nate mutters.

Zari’s eyes are wide and Wally looks confused. Mick isn’t paying much attention, eating a sandwich happily, but he has an eyebrow raised at the two women.

“Uh… hey guys,” Sara says awkwardly as the redhead spins around to face the other legends.

“What about Ava?” Amaya almost shouts. Sara, who had been rubbing the back of her neck, stills.

“They broke up a while ago,” Ray says, though he too is confused, and the statement almost sounds like a question.

The redhead senses the tension in the room and her phone chimes with a text, “Um, I think I’ll just… I’m just going to leave,” she says, already starting to walk away. 

“Wait!” Sara shouts, unnecessarily loud. The woman turns her head to face Sara, who’s diving at her now. Only, it turns out Sara’s not diving at her, she’s diving at Zari, who has the flash gun in her hand, taken from the table that Sara had left it on. It only takes a moment for the redhead to realize it was meant to be used on her, but she isn’t angry. The other Legends have no idea who she is. She could easily be a one night stand, and would therefore need to have her memory erased because hello, time ship! The redhead actually praises Zari’s thinking.

Sara grabs the flash gun out of Zari’s hand. The Legends look more confused than they did before.

“Sara, what’s going on?” Nate finally asks.

“Guys, this is Natasha Romanov,” Sara says, “She’s my girlfriend.”

…

“I can’t believe Sara has a new girlfriend!” Amaya says, “I thought she was in love with Ava!”

“Me too,” Zari says, “I thought they broke up because Sara thought she didn’t _deserve_ her.”

“This Natasha person must be pretty messed up then,” Ray adds, but quickly mutters afterward, “that did not come out the way I wanted it to.”

“We understand what you mean, though,” Nate tells Ray. 

“I have completed running the search on Ms. Natasha Romanov that Mr. West requested,” Gideons voice interrupted, “And there is no record of anyone by that name and description.”

“What time periods did you search?” Nate asks, sounding suspicious.

“I told Gideon to search all of them,” Wally responds.

“I did, in fact, search through all of time that was possible,” Gideon says, “Searching through records and using facial recognition. There are no records of her, and she has only been seen by cameras in two places. In both situations, she seems to be on dates with Captain Lance, and both are in 2018.”

“Who the hell is this person?” Zari speaks the question that is on everyone’s minds.

…

Ava Sharpe is having the most boring day of her life. She has not been able to go fix time, as she’s been stuck behind her desk doing _paperwork_.

“Hi,” Ava looks up from where she’s been frowning at the same piece of paper for the past ten minutes. Standing in the doorway of her office is her girlfriend. Ava smiles the first smile she’s smiled all day.

“Hey,” Ava says, “What are you doing here?”

“Thought I’d drop by and see you,” her girlfriend says, green eyes gleaming. She walks up to Ava’s desk, leans over it, and plants a kiss onto her lips. “I saw Sara yesterday,” Ava’s girlfriend says, “I meant to come see you too, but there was a robot related emergency back home.”

“Did you get hurt?” Ava asks, concerned, though doubtful that anything happened to the strong woman before her.

“No. The robots sucked,” the green eyed woman smiles and leans back over the desk to kiss Ava again. The kiss intensifies, so they don’t notice when three people enter the office.

“Oh my,” the two women are startled by Ray Palmer’s surprised voice. Ava’s girlfriend whips around, coming face to face with Ray, Amaya, and Zari.

“Oh,” Ray says, “Natasha.”

“Are you cheating on Sara!” Amaya shouts angrily.  

“I… no… I,” this is the first time, Natasha thinks, that she’s ever been at such a loss for words.

“Really?” Zari takes a threatening step closer, “Cause it looks like you were just making out with Sara’s _ex._ ”

“Guys!” Nate has now appeared (how many time couriers have the Legends stolen?) “What’s taking so long?” He looks concerned and frantic. In fact, they all do.

“What’s happening?” Ava asks.

“We’ll deal with this,” Amaya motions to Natasha and Ava, “Later. Right now, Sara’s hurt.”

“What?” Natasha asks, extremely concerned.

“The med bay on the waverider isn’t working. We don’t know why. Does the Time Bureau have something similar?” Ray asks.

“Yes, get Sara and follow me,” Ava says, her voice shaky. The Legends leave for a moment, giving time for Ava and Natasha to share a worried glance.

…

Sara is in a high-tech hospital room being healed. She won’t die, but the healing will take from a few hours to a few days. Before the Legends could talk to her, Natasha got a call, and though it was begrudgingly, she left. The Legends did hear her mention something about ‘more robots’ to Ava, but they didn’t know what to make of it. Ava had also left begrudgingly, but as the director of the Time Bureau, she had to take care of some things.

After making sure Sara was beginning to heal, making sure she wasn’t going to die, and getting over their initial worries, Zari, Amaya and Ray told the rest of their team what they’d seen.

“So wait,” Nate says, “Natasha and Ava were kissing?”

“Yes,” Zari says angrily.

“How are we going to tell Sara?” Wally asks. The question is followed by silence.

“I don’t know,” Ray finally breaks the silence. Mick shrugs. Zari runs her hand on her forehead, stressed and tired.

“What are we telling Sara?” A hoarse voice croaks out.

“Sara!” Amaya quickly gets Sara a glass of water. It’s been four hours since she was first hooked up to the medical equipment, and she looks good as new. Once the Captain has finished two glasses of water and successfully detached herself from all the medical equipment, she reiterates her question.

“What were you going to tell me?” her team doesn’t seem to want to meet her eyes. Ray is tapping his foot against the ground. Nate has run his hand through his hair several times. Zari is fiddling with her totem. Mick takes a sip of beer, looking somewhat uneasy, and it’s not due to being drunk. Wally looks somewhat like a deer in the headlights. Amaya looks like she’s trying to say something, but can’t. 

“Guys, did something happen?” Sara asks, sounding anxious. Once again, she doesn’t get an answer. She looks around at her team, trying to meet their eyes. Finally, Mick slams his beer bottle down on the counter, which is covered in jars of cotton balls, popsicle sticks, and gloves. Before he can say anything, a rather disheveled looking woman bursts into the room.

Natasha Romanov looks terrible. Her red hair is a wild mess, she has dirt and soot layered on her skin, and she’s bleeding from a cut in her side. In fact, she’s bleeding from a great many cuts in a great many places, and she’s limping a bit too.

“Oh my god!” Sara springs up, rushing to Natasha, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Natasha says dismissively, “I came to make sure _you_ were alright.”

That’s the breaking point.

“Oh you do _not_ get to come in here like you’re actually worried about Sara!” Amaya yells.

“How the hell could you do something like that to Sara after she’s let you into her life?” Zari shouts at almost the exact same time.

Nate pulls Sara backwards and away from Natasha, and he, Ray, and Mick create a sort of barricade between the two women. Wally, who doesn’t really know what to do, joins the barricade.

“I cannot believe you!” Zari is yelling.

“You don’t get to pretend stuff like that! It’s so wrong!” Amaya yells.

“What the hell is happening?!” Sara yells over the chaos, cause the room to go silent.

“I’m so sorry Sara,” Amaya says sadly, “We…”

“We saw Natasha and Ava kissing in Ava’s office,” Zari finishes softly.

“Wait, that’s it?” Sara says, “I thought she’d killed my dad or something.”

The Legends stare dumbfounded. How is Sara taking this so well? She doesn’t even sound surprised.

“What’s happening?” Ava is now standing in the doorway, very confused, her eyebrows scrunched together. Sara marches up to Ava and plants a kiss on her mouth, right in front of Natasha. The Legends are even more lost than they were before.

“Again, what’s happening?” Ava says.

“My team thought Nat was cheating on me with you,” Sara explains. Ava raises her eyebrows in understanding before bursting out laughing. Ava Sharpe is laughing. Sara soon joins in, laughing and wrapping her arms around Natasha’s waist.

“You’re kidding!”

“Nope,” Natasha says, a small smile playing across her lips.

“Wait. What on earth is going on?” Wally asks.

“We’re all dating each other,” Sara calms down and explains like it’s the most obvious thing ever, “In fact, Natasha was the one who got me and Ava to sit down, make up, and get back together.”

“Oh.” It’s a collective reaction, though not every member expresses it out loud.

…

“So, uh, how’d you guys meet Natasha?” Ray asks awkwardly. 

“It’s a really long, incredibly complicated story,” Natasha says. She’s sitting on the stairs in front of the office in the Waverider. Sara is besider her, resting her head on Natasha’s shoulder. Ava is on her other side, holding Natasha’s hand. The red haired, green eyed woman has been healed and has taken a shower, and the Legends are finally getting to talk to her properly.

“It should be a pretty interesting story,” Zari says, “Especially considering there are absolutely no records of you anywhere, anytime.”

“Oh, that’s an easy explanation,” Natasha smirks, “I’m from a different Earth.”

“Really?” Nate says excitedly.

“Yep,” Sara says, “And she’s a badass superhero,” the Captain says this proudly, and Ava smiles happily.

“Woah! Cool,” Wally says. He’s probably the most experienced member of the team when it comes to other Earths, “Are there like, different versions of all the superheroes from this earth on yours? I know that there’s one where we’re all evil, and one where all of our doppelgangers are just normal people!”

“No, I don’t think my Earth actually has any of your doppelgangers,” Natasha says, “but I have a team that is both extremely different, but also crazily similar to yours.”

“Huh,” Ray says, interested, “What are they like?” 

“You’ll have to meet them,” Natasha says, “But we call ourselves the Avengers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I think I'm going to write another fic where the Legends meet the Avengers. I might also write one about how Sara and Ava met Natasha, and how their relationship started. 
> 
> Also the name of this fic is somewhat from the song 'Steal My Girl' by One Direction because it happened to come on while I was writing. 
> 
> The German translations are "That's disgusting!" and "You're disgusting!" I do take German class but I am in no way fluent or an expert so if there is a problem with how I did the German please let me know.


End file.
